When a user is searching or browsing, one or more topic and/or search suggestions may be provided to the user in order to improve the users overall experience. These suggestions are typically based on search terms currently provided by the user or prior searches by the user, but they are often impersonal. Sites may, for example, algorithmically track trends, hot news, and related entities to offer a user interesting new content as suggestions. While these suggestions are useful, in the case of social networking services, where the service aims to build human relations, such suggestions may seem robotic and technical. For example, the suggestions fail to take into account the social data shared by users, when generating suggestions for the user.